


A Lost Innocence

by AkiyamaAsuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Bonding, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Omega Verse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaAsuna/pseuds/AkiyamaAsuna
Summary: 11 year old Victor alway dreamed of being a professional figure skater. When a seemly good intend alpha comes along and offers Victor everything he ever wanted, Victor believes he’s being swept off his feet in a fairy tale ending. But it seemed naive little Victor is in a story far from a fairytale.Victor grows up in the clutches of an abusive alpha as he struggled to achieve his goal of professional figure skating.





	1. Saint Petersburg

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going to warn everyone. This will be a very dark story with lots of child abuse and underage rape. If it’s something your not comfortable with, then this isn’t a story for you.

Skating was all that mattered to him. He knew that long before now. Even at eleven, Victor’s love for skating was clear to everyone who watched him. He trained hard every day. It was his first year in the novice and he wanted to show his hard work paid off. He wanted to show that he had what it takes to become a professional skater. It was his dream to be able to skate in national competitions. 

Victor skated off the ice as the hockey team filed onto the ice. There was only one ice rink in town so it was shared between the figure skaters and the hockey skaters. One of the skaters stood him front of him, blocking him from getting off the ice. “You are so beautiful when you skate. You'll win gold for sure.” 

“Thanks, Ivan.” Victor said softly. The older alpha was much taller and buffer than Victor, who had still yet to present. He was small for his age and very thin. Ivan brushed the hair out of victor's face. 

“Victor, come on, it's time to go.” His coach said. 

“We were just talking.” The alpha’s smiled sent chills down the coach’s spine. He was always so touchy with Victor, always a little too close to him. “I left a gift for you in your bag.” 

“Thanks Ivan!” Victor smiled. The younger boy hugged Ivan. His head was barely mid chest. The alpha wrapped his arms around the small boy. He was like a toothpick compare to Ivan. Ivan had been earning the young boys trust with gifts and nice gestures. 

“I'll see you later.” Ivan smiled. “I have to get to practice.” 

“Okay, bye!” Victor smiled as Ivan left. His coach pulled him to the locker room. 

“You need to stay away from him.” Victor coach said. 

“Why? He's really nice to me. We're friends.” Victor said. 

“He's too old for you.” His coach said. “Hurry and get change. I'm driving you home.” 

Victor nodded and got changed. He found a small poodle in his bag. Ivan knew that it was Victor's favorite. Victor cradled the toy close as he followed his coach out. 

Victor rushed into the house to show his mother the toy once he got home. “Look what Ivan got me!” 

“That's nice honey, go get your brothers and sisters for dinner.” She said not looking at the toy. She waddled, heavy with another child, around the kitchen making dinner for all her children. 

“Okay mama.” Victor said. He ran to his room and put the toy on his bed with the others. He shared the room with three of his brother. Two of them were sitting on their bed. “Mama said it's dinner time.” 

“I'm starving.” They ran out to the kitchen. Victor chuckled and went to the place room to find the rest of his siblings. He was the second oldest of seven children. Once all his siblings were in the kitchen, Victor helped his mom feed everyone. Victor was the last to eat. He ate quickly then got the youngest ones ready for bed as his mom rested. He tucked them into bed. He took care of the youngest ones whenever he was home. 

“Vitya, read us a book!” His youngest sister giggled. The five youngest had to share a room in the small house. Victor smiled and read them a book. They were all soon fast asleep. 

The rest of the week went by quietly. Ivan wasn't at practice. Victor missed the older alpha, who was the only person to give Victor his undivided attention and shower him with affection. He was just another child to his parents but he was something special to Ivan. 

Once the week was over, he spent the weekend taking care of the younger kids. Victor snuck out of the little kids room after reading them a story. 

“You're going to be a stupid omega. All you’re good for is having children for your alpha.” 

“Shut up, Yulian!” Victor rolled his eyes. “Leave me alone.” 

“Don't talk to me like that.” Yulian may have only been a year and a half older than him but he had presented as an Alpha early. He was already a head taller. 

“Just leave me alone.” Victor said shoving Yulian away from him. Yulian was about to punch Victor when they heard their father, who had just walked into the house. 

“Victor, come here!” Yulian glared at Victor as Victor walked to the living room. He smiled when he noticed Ivan. 

“What are you doing here?” Victor asked. 

“I wanted to wait to tell you till I had everything sorted out with your father. I'm moving to Saint Petersburg to start with a new team and I asked your parents if they'd let me take you. I'll get you a better coach and you'll be able to train under the best.” Ivan smiled. 

“That's far away,” Victor said unsure.

“I know but you'll stay with me and I'll take care of you.” Ivan smiled. “I have a surprise for you too.” 

“Go pack your bags, Victor. He's taking you tonight.” His father said hardly. Victor nodded and started heading to his shared room. He stopped in the hallway to listen. 

“You sold your son to be mated off to some person we don't even know! He hasn't even presented yet.” His mother sound mad. 

“He paid us way more than that weak boy is worth.” Victor held back his tears and he ran to his room. He packed his clothes and the toys that Ivan had given him. He didn't have much so it didn't take long. He made sure to grab all of his skating gear as well and headed back to the living room. 

“Come on Victor, we’re going.” Ivan said.

“Will I be able to visit?” Victor asked quietly. 

“No, we'll both be too busy.” Ivan said. 

“Oh, can I say goodbye?” Victor said quietly. 

“No, Victor, we have a plane to catch.” Ivan said leading him out. Victor felt his head spinning. Everything was changing so quickly. Everything was a blur as they headed to their new home. Victor hardly even realized he had been on a plane. He was scared of being so far away from everything he had even know. 

Ivan carried the boy to taxi and held him as they drove to the apartment. Victor could hardly keep his eyes open as Ivan carried him into the apartment. He laid victor in the bed and put his bags down. A small brown puppy jumped in the bed and started licking the young boys face. Victor giggled. 

“This is your new puppy. I know poodles are your favorite.” Ivan smiled as he got changed. He wore only a pair of sweatpants.

“Really?! Do I get to name him?” Victor smiled. Ivan nodded. “I'm going to name him Makkachin.” 

Ivan smiled and laid down with him. He pulled Victor close. “My rut is next week. I'm going to mark you as mine. Then you'll be mine forever, my little Vitya. I don't care what you present as. I just know that I want you to be mine.” 

“M-mark me?” Victor said nervously.

“You have nothing to worry about. I'm doing it because I love you. Do you love me Victor?” Ivan asked. Victor wasn't sure but Ivan was always nice to him and gave him lots of gifts. 

“Ya, I do.” Victor said softly. Ivan kissed him gently running his hands down Victors sides. Victor didn't know what to do. He had never been kissed like that before. Ivan pulled away.

“You can't sleep in your clothes.” Ivan said and undressed Victor until he was just in his underwear. He let his hands linger over Victors skin, taking in his soft body. “You're so beautiful, Vitya.”

Victor blushed, “I am?” 

“Yes, now go to sleep.” Ivan smiled. Victor nodded and was asleep within a few minutes with Makkachin asleep in his arms. Ivan watched his chest slowly rise and fall. He started caressing the young boys body, the want to take the sleeping boy filling his body. ‘I have to wait. It will be so feel so much better if I take him for the first time during my runt. I'll mark him as mine forever.’

Ivan turned out the lights and held Victor close. 

Victor woke up early the next morning and snuck out of Ivan's arms. He quietly got dressed. He went to the kitchen and started cooking. He wanted to surprise Ivan with a big breakfast. 

“Victor, where did you go?!” Ivan was soon behind Victor he roughly grabbed Victor and held his wrist above his head. 

“I-I was just making breakfast.” Victor whimpered, frighten by Ivan's outburst. 

Ivan let go of Victor's wrist and pulled him close. “I was so worried. I'm sorry if I scared you. Saint Petersburg is not a safe place. You are not to leave this apartment without me.” 

Victor curled up to him and relaxed into his arms. “I'm sorry I worried you. I was just making breakfast.” 

“Oh, thank you. You're so sweet, my Vitya.” Ivan smiled. He kissed Victor gently and pulled away. Victor quickly went back to the food, making sure it didn't burn. He was quiet as he finished cooking and made two plates. They sat at the opposite ends of the table. 

“We're here early. You're not scheduled to meet with you new coach till after my rut. My team doesn't start till then either. So it's just you and me till then. I was thinking that this week we can just do movies and cuddle on the couch?” 

“Okay,” Victor smiled as he ate. Ivan watched him closely as he ate as well. Once they were finished they headed to the bedroom to get ready. 

“Come let's go shower.” Ivan said. 

“Together?” Victor said uncomfortable. 

“We need to preserve water and there's very little hot water.” Ivan said. 

“Mama said I shouldn't let people see me naked. Or let them touch me. She said it's bad.” Victor said innocently. He was always a naive child. His mom and old coach were always so protective of him because of that. 

“I can see you naked because you love me and I love you. Don't you love me, Victor?” Ivan asked pulling Victor into his arms. Victor nodded, little unsure. Ivan pulled him into the bathroom and slowly undressed him. Victor stood frozen. He looked up at Ivan nervous. He pulled away once he was only in his underwear. 

“Wait…” Victor was getting nervous. 

“You don't have to be scare. I'm not going to hurt you. I love you, my Vitya. Don't you love me?” Victor didn't say anything but let Ivan pull off his underwear. He blushed and tried to cover himself. Ivan pulled his hands away. “Don't do that. Your so beautiful.” 

“I am?” Victor blushed. Ivan got undressed as well. He pulled Victor into the shower and started washed Victor, letting his hands linger over Victor's body. Victor stood nervously. 

“You're so beautiful, my Vitya.” Ivan smiled. He kissed Victor gently. He continued washing Victor. Once he finished he put the soap in Victor's hands. “Now you wash me.”

Victor nodded and slowly washed him. He could hardly reach Ivan's top half. Ivan smirked as he watched. Once they were finished, Ivan dried Victor off. “Go get dressed.” 

“Okay,” Victor smiled and went to get dressed. 

The rest of the week went by quickly. They spent a lot of time together watching movies and playing together. Ivan found it hard not to just take the boy as his rut drew closer. 

Victor was playing on the floor with Makkachin as Ivan entered the room. Victor loved Makkachin. He had bonded with the puppy. 

“Makkachin is going to go stay in a doggy hotel for my rut. As long as you're a good boy, he'll be back after.” Ivan said. Victor pulled the puppy into his lap. 

“I don't want him to go.” Victor frowned. 

“He has to. Now go take a nap, you're going to need to be well rested.” Ivan said sternly. Victor handed him the dog and went to the bedroom, skittishly. Ivan smiled and took the puppy to a animal hotel, designed for when alphas and omegas were in heat and runt, since they were unable to take care of their animals. 

He stopped at the store on the way back grabbing the last few things they needed for the week.


	2. Bonding

Once he got back to the apartment he could tell it would only be a few hours until his rut started. Ivan put the food away and went to the bedroom. Victor was sleeping like Ivan told him to do. Ivan smirked and gently took Victors shirt off. He couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned down and took one of Victor’s nipples into his mouth and sucked. Victor moaned in his sleep. Ivan continued, pinching his other nipple. He didn’t care if he woke the boy. 

Victor slowly woke up. “Ivan~ W-What's going on~?” 

“Just relax Victor.” Ivan smirked. “I'm going to mark you soon.” 

“I-I feel weird~,” Victor moaned. “What's going on~?” 

“I'm getting you ready to be marked. You're so sexy, Vitya~.” Ivan smirked. He nibbled and licked Victors nipples. The smaller boy rolled his hips trying to find friction for his growing erection. 

“Ivan~, I~.... I~...” Victor panted. Ivan smirked. He pulled away and straddled Victor. He grinded them together watching the younger boy moan and wither under him. “Ivan~! It feels weird…”

Ivan pulled Victor's hair back roughly, so he could watch victor's face. Victor whimpered lightly as he panted. He moaned uncontrollably, cumming into his pants. He stripped both of them. He stroked Victor, thrusting a finger into him. Victor tried to pull away. “W-What are you doing? D-Don't touch me there.” 

“Remember to be a good boy, Victor. Puppies are only for good boys.” Ivan said. He curled his figures, causing victor to gasped. Victor stopped fight it as Ivan massaged his g-spot. “Good boy. I'm going to give you a reward.” 

“Ivan~! Ah~!” Victor moaned as Ivan entered a second finger, stretching him out. Ivan stroked him roughly, watching Victor wither in pleasure. 

“You're so beautiful. You're made for me. Your body reacts to perfectly to my touches.” Ivan smirked. Victor blushed. 

Ivan was soon thrusting into the boy. Victor was panting under him. Ivan watched the flushed boy squirm under him. He soon started to knot in Victor. Victor whimpered and tried to get away. “S-Stop… it's too big!” 

Ivan leaned down and bit down hard the Victor neck. Victor screamed in pain. Bonds were meant for omegas. They were painful to anyone who wasn't an omega. 

Victor screamed and cried but Ivan just bit down harder, cumming into Victor. Victor gasped as he was filled. “Ivan, stop. It hurts!” 

Ivan pulled off his neck and grabbed his hair roughly. He kissed Victor roughly. “Your so sexy when you're in pain.” 

Victor whimpered. “Ivan, please stop. I don't want this.” 

Ivan just smirked. He stroked Victor roughly as his knot began to deflate. Victor cried as he soon started moaning. Ivan pulled out and continued until Victor came onto his chest. Ivan smirked at him as Victor curled up. Ivan pulled him close and held him. “You're mine now.” 

The week went by slowly. Ivan was loving every second he was able to use the small boy. Victor stopped trying to fight Ivan after the first day. 

Victor was making dinner quietly. He was trying to avoid Ivan without getting him mad. Ivan cam in and threw him over the counter thrusting into him. Victor started crying as Ivan used him. Victor stopped counting the number of times that Ivan had used him over the past week. He whimpered as Ivan knotted and came in him. Ivan stroked him until Victor came as well. Victor panted as Ivan pulled out. 

“You're so tight and perfect no matter how many times I use you.” Ivan smirked. He grabbed Victor hair roughly as Victor tried to look away. “You're mine!” 

“T-The foods going to burn…” Victor whimpered. He was terrified of Ivan now. Ivan let go of him. 

“I'm going to rest. You should join me.” Ivan said. 

“I'll join you after I finished cooking.” Victor said softly. Ivan nodded and went to the bedroom. Victor broke down crying as he finished cooking. Once he finished, he just put the food in the fridge. He slowly made his way to the bedroom and laid down with Ivan. He quickly fell into a deep sleep completely exhausted. 

Victor woke up to being licked on the face. Victor was instantly awake. He giggled and pulled the small dog into his arms. “Makkachin? What are you doing here?” 

“I picked him up just now. My rut is over. I'm so sorry Victor. I lost control. I would never hurt you.” Ivan said softly, pulling the small boy into his arms. “I love you, Victor.” 

“I… I love you too.” Victor curled up in his arms as Ivan cradled him. 

“How about we just cuddle and watch a movie, my Vitya?” Ivan said gently stroked his cheek. Victor smiled and nodded. Ivan smiled and just held the boy close. He was completely satisfied after being able to use Victor for a week. 

Victor clung to Ivan. ‘It was just because of his rut. He would never mean to hurt me. He loves me. Alphas only have runts twice a year. I can deal with that. Everything will be okay.’

“We have two days to recover before we start on the ice.” Ivan smiled. “Are you excited to be able to skate with the best?” 

“Yes, thank you Ivan. I can't wait.” Victor smiled. 

Ivan kissed him gently and held him gently. “You'll be the best in the world.”

Victor blushed. 

The next few days, Ivan was kind and gentle with Victor. He presented him with lots of gifts. He bought Victor all new clothes for skating and a new pair of skates since Victor's old skating gear was all hand-me downs. 

Victor held Ivan's hand as he led him into a large rink. Victor was in awe of the place. 

“You must be Victor Nikiforov. Get changed and get on the ice.” An older man said sternly. Victor nodded and quickly ran to the locker room as Ivan left. He changed quickly and got on the ice. “Good. My name Yakov Feltsman. I will be your coach. I'm not going to go easy in you. You will train hard everyday, no excuses. Now, start with basics.” 

Victor followed Yakov’s instructions as he told victor what to do. Yakov was impressed but he didn't show it. “Not bad. Break for lunch and be back in twenty minutes.” 

Victor was panting as he got off the ice and went to the cafeteria. Ivan had given him money for lunches but he had never had to buy his own food before. 

“Need some help?” Victor looked up to see an older women. She looked stern and angry. 

“I-I… ya…” Victor said softly. 

“My names Lilia Baranovskaya. I'm a ballet teacher here.” She said ordering food for him. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Baranovskaya.” Victor said. 

“Go eat. Yakov doesn't like tardiness.” She said sternly. Victor nodded and sat down. He quickly found a seat and ate. 

“So you're the new skater. You're kind of young. You haven't even presented yet.” An older alpha said. He looked to be around 16. Victor started getting nervous.

“Be nice, Iosif.” Another boy around 14 said getting close. Victor could tell he was a omega. He recognized both of them from practice earlier. 

“Alexei, I'm being nice.” Iosif smiled. 

“Ignore my boyfriend. He's an idiot.” Alexei smiled. 

“Are you two bonded?” Victor asked. 

“No, not yet. We're waiting till I'm 16 too.” Alexei smiled. “We need to get back. Couch Feltsman is not a patient man.” 

“Okay,” Victor followed the two older man, who were chatting happily as they headed to the ice. They were soon pack to practicing. Victor was exhausted by the end. He changed out of his skate gear and waited for Ivan to pick him up in the front lobby. Victor fell asleep in one of the chairs. He was awoke by someone shaking his shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see Yakov. 

“Why are you still here? Practice was over two hours ago.” Yakov said. 

“Ivan said I was to stay here until he picked me up.” Victor said softly. 

“The rink is closed. Come on, I'll drive you home.” Yakov said. 

“He said I had to stay here. He'll get mad if I leave.” Victor started to panic. Yakov frowned. 

“Does he hurt you?” Yakov asked. Victor hesitated but shook his head. 

“Ivan loves me. He takes care of me.” Victor said. 

“Had he bonded you?” Yakov asked. Victor nodded slowly. Yakov frowned. 

“If he ever hurts you, tell me.” Yakov said. Victor nodded.

Ivan came in. “Victor, I'm sorry I'm late. Practice ran late.” 

“Mr. Ivan please try not to be so tarty. I can't have him sitting in the lobby for so long.” Yakov said. 

“Of course,” Ivan said. He grabbed Victor arms and roughly led him out. He pushed Victor into the car and drove off. “What did you tell him?” 

“What do you mean?” Victor asked. 

“Did you tell him I hurt you?” Ivan yelled. Victor shook his head. Ivan grabbed him roughly. “Do you tell him I hit you?” 

“N-No,” Victor stumbled. 

“Good, he might try to take you away. No one will ever want you though. I'm the only one who will take care of you.” Ivan said. Once the arrived at the apartment he pulled Victor inside. “Make dinner.” 

Victor nodded and did as he was told. He was quiet at he cooked. Ivan smirked as he watched Victor. After dinner, Ivan pulled Victor to the bed room and pushed him on to the bed undressing him. Victor tried to pull away. “Please! Don't do that again!” 

“Shh. It's okay, i won’t mark you this time.” Ivan kissed down to his neck and sucked on bond mark. Victor moaned. Ivan was gently with Victor this time. Victor curled up to him panting. “Did you like that?” 

“Yeah, I did like that.” Victor blushed. “I love you,” 

“I love you, my Vitya.” Ivan smiled. “You're mine and only mine.”


End file.
